


Life Moves Too Fast

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Queen of Hearts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst finds herself getting a little more involved with the mysterious magician than she would have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Moves Too Fast

Amethyst couldn’t believe she found herself sitting in the club again, stuffing chips in her face while she stared up at Sardonyx’s performance. The girl was putting forth an energetic show of sawing someone from the audience in half, pushing two separate boxes away from each other that were holding the person’s halves. Her audience went wild. No one was ever bored in Sardonyx’s presence, and, Amethyst had to admit, her charm was easy to get caught up in.

Not that she was into her or anything. She was just a charmer. Whatever.

* * *

 

After the show, Amethyst waited by the door again, wanting to… What? Congratulate her? No. Then she’d think she was interested in her. Just to say goodnight? She’d definitely think something was going on if she waited just to say goodnight.

The doors opened, and Amethyst’s face immediately lit up. She opened her mouth, but stopped short when she heard Sardonyx’s sweet voice mingling in with another, much deeper and huskier woman’s voice.

“-could take you to dinner sometime? You looked amazing up there.”

“I simply couldn’t, darling. You know what they say about performers. They’re more stunning on stage than reality.”

“Well from what I’m seeing, you look even more gorgeous up close.”

“Oho, well as true as that may be, I’m simply much too busy. But can i keep your number, sweetheart?”

“You know you can.”

Amethyst heard the sound of a kiss before a large, muscular woman at least three feet taller than her walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Following her was Sardonyx, holding yet another bouquet of light orange flowers. She looked over and caught Amethyst just in time before the girl could run out of sight.

“Amethyst, dear! Did you enjoy the show?”

The shorter girl stopped dead in her tracks, cursing herself for having even waited by the door. “I-it was great, but I actually have to-”

Oh, won’t you stay and talk for a little? Perhaps walk me home?“

 _Walk her home?! Don’t do it you idiot, don’t you-_ “Uh, sure.”

“Wonderful.” She grinned, looping her arm through Amethyst’s as she led her to the direction of her house.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight. What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Her eyes drifted to the feline printed on Amethyst’s hoodie.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, trying to stop the corners of her mouth from twitching. “Nah, just… Tired I guess. Hey… How often do you really… I guess… ‘Hang out’ with your audience members? Like actually get to know them?”

“Well, I have many admirers! Sometimes I’ll see them for lunch, they’ll buy me flowers and send me gifts and clothes and…”

Amethyst began to tune her out. The more she spoke, the greater the feeling of envy bubbled deep within her. She didn’t mind so many people were wild about Sardonyx. Her confidence bursted through her. It showed in her walk, her talk, her laughter, even- and she was seriously hot. Amethyst just wished she had not even half of the confidence Sardonyx had. And maybe, a slight indication that she was actually a person, more than just a fan, to her…

Amidst Sardonyx’s gushing, Amethyst interrupted her. “Have ya ever settled down? Y'know… With… Anyone?”

Sardonyx stared at her a moment before bursting into raucous laughter. Amethyst was taken aback a little, watching as actual tears began beading at the corners of the showgirl’s eyes.

“Ohohoho my goodness! Oh my stars! Amethyst, you should be a comedian!” She wiped her eyes daintily with a finger. “Settle down? I’m an avid performer, a college student, not to mention young and gorgeous among other things! I’ve no time to ‘settle down’! Life moves too fast!”

Amethyst stared at the girl incredulously and she fell into a giggling episode. At first she couldn’t believe what she’d heard- she’d never met anybody more self absorbed in her life! But on the other hand… the words dug into her. Maybe she had a point. Maybe that was just how she was- of course she had no time for anyone. Her standards were as high as her self esteem.

_Why would she ever slow herself down for anyone? Especially someone like me…?_

Amethyst jammed her hands in her pockets and looked away. “Yeah, I… I guess you’re right.”

They finally reached the taller woman’s house. Sardonyx thanked Amethyst and laid a hand on her cheek, giving her a charming smile and bidding her goodnight. Amethyst nodded, trying to ignore the moon in the girl’s eyes, putting on a smile with half her usual effort. When Sardonyx went inside, Amethyst turned to go home herself, a feeling the equivalent of a sinking pit having formed in her stomach. She clutched at the front of her jacket and sighed.

She’d have to find another place to waste her time, a place where she _wouldn’t_ feel like her chest was slowly caving in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I'm not as avid about this ship as I used to be, but I did suddenly realize that I didn't transfer these old fics from tumblr, so if you're into this au, you're in luck! A few more parts await!
> 
> But, once they're all uploaded, I have no more plans for the ship. Sorry guys!


End file.
